


Us, Plus Twelve

by AlwaysAqua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vacation Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: 42. HibernateHarry tries to convince Louis that their first holiday together in months should also somehow involve both of their entire families. Louis, unsurprisingly, puts up a bit of a fight.





	Us, Plus Twelve

“Absolutely not, Harry.”

“Please?”

Louis couldn’t believe his ears. Harry wanted to invite the whole family to Barbados on holiday. Their holiday. 

“We finally have more than two nights together and you want to bring twelve extra people along?”

“It would only be a few nights with everyone. We’ll have plenty of time by ourselves.”

“Aren’t you tired of people?”

“Not our people.”

And. Well. Louis couldn’t argue with that. 

“Just promise me after everyone leaves, we won’t have to see anyone or do anything.”

“Promise. It’ll just be us, hibernating from the world.”

“Can one hibernate in the tropics?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble]() challenges. If you like this, please consider leaving kudos and liking or reblogging the [fic post](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/post/168998417652/always-aqua-an-awfully-good-boy-100-words-by) on Tumblr.


End file.
